MLP-Power Rangers Seasons Ideas
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Seasons ideas for Mane Six and CMC doing Power Rangers. Ideas are welcome. Added more ideas to the Seasons on here.
1. Pony Rangers Seasons

Pony Rangers Seasons

Ideas for my new crossover

* * *

Here are ideas I'm going to use in future stories of my Element Pony Rangers. First, as you all know, I'm working one the first season which base off the first season of MMPR. As you all know I had the five Elements as the morphs and chose five of the Mane 6 to be the first team of Rangers. In the later chapters I bought in Twilight but she wasn't a ranger. I ask for a pony to play the evil Green Ranger and the choice was Lighting Dust. After a bit of the fighting, Rainbow was able to bring Lighting Dust to Twilight and I did a twist I got from another writer on FIMfaction and made it where Twilight was the real Green Ranger, but didn't know anything about it. As the season continue I had the Power Rangers and the Pony Rangers meet. That is still in work of a five-part chapters. The Main villain for this Season is Nightmare Moon. Joining as her minions are Zecora, Trixie, Gilda, and a made up character name Fighter. The Season finale will be between the Rangers and Nightmare Moon. This Season is being continue.

Season Two is different then the season two MMPR. Discord is the main villain and most of the other villains have reform. Zecora live in the Everfree Forest, Trixie is traveling around Equestria to find a way to match Twilight, Gilda went to places unknow. During this season Twilight lose her Green Rangers powers and become distress as she stuck on the sidelines. While that happen, Discord made his own evil Rangers call the Chaos Rangers. They use the Thunder Zords from the second season of MMPR and Lighting Dust returns as the evil Green Ranger. I haven't pick all the Chaos Rangers yet but here are a few that agree to Discord's plan. Beside Lighting Dust, I have Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon that Discord put a spell over the two and made them full-grown mares. Returning from the first season is Fighter who spend the whole time recovering. And after finding the power, Trixie becomes a Chaos Ranger only to fight Twilight. At first Trixie is unaware that Twilight loses her powers but after Twilight get her powers back by find the sixth Element of Harmony then Trixie joins the Chaos Rangers. That four Chaos Rangers I have, I need two more. The Season Finale is the fight between the Rangers and Discord.

Season Three is also different then the third season of MMPR. There are two main villains for this one but they don't work together. They are King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. The Pony Rangers fight King Sombra first and he makes the Elements powerless making look like it was the end of the Pony Rangers. But Celestia and Luna tells them a way to get their powers back. They must go to the Crystal Empire and have Princess Cadance restore the Elements. Doing so give them news powers call Crystal Power and new zords that change their old zords into Crystal Ponies zords and the new Crystal Megazord. I have trouble picturing it so feel free to guess. They will switch back and forth with King Sombra and Chrysalis. The Season Finale will be the Crystal Power Pony Rangers against both King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis that meet and team up in later in the season.

Season Four is a little like Power Rangers Zeo. The Main Villain for this is call Dimension Lord. This time the Elements of Harmony are stolen and the Rangers are lost without their powers. Then a ruler from another Dimension appears, name Prince Solaris, give Pinkie, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, and Twilight new Ranger powers. Leaving Rainbow stuck on the sidelines. After a couple of chapters Rainbow meet three ponies that was once one and they chose Rainbow to use they power until she can get her element back. However the powers won't stay even if she doesn't get her element back. So the Mane Six work together. This season plot is still being work on. The Season Finale is the Zeo Pony Rangers against Dimension Lord. They also have their Elements back before this fight.

Season Five, is a little like Power Rangers Turbo. Inside of getting stolen, the elements disappear and Both Princesses think there was an evil force at work. I haven't decide a main villain for this one yet. This time Luna has new powers for the Rangers and once more Twilight, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie are given powers call Turbo Power and Rainbow is set to the sidelines again. However this time Rainbow find her powers more quickly and learns about a new power call Gear Power which power-ups the Turbo Power. I'm also not sure how I'm going to use the Turbo zords and Megazord in this. This season plot is also being work on.

I'm not sure if there going to be a sixth season with the Main Six. I thought about making it look like Power Rangers in Space but not sure how it going to work out. But it doesn't mean I have ideas for the Mane Six as Pony Rangers, I got ideas for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Their first season is Jungle Fury. As you know, this is also being work on. So far I got Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom as the first three Rangers. Joining in as the Wolf Ranger and Rhino Ranger much later in the season is Shining Armor once he finds out about the three and Babs Seed during an attack on the farm by Rinshis learning that both her cousins are Pony Rangers.

After they let their animal spirits free to see the world. The second starts and the three find crystals and become Dino Rangers. So this is Dino Thunder. Once more the CMCS take the colors of Scootaloo being red, Sweetie Belle being Yellow and Apple Bloom being Blue. Joining as the black Dino Ranger the creator of the Dino morphs name Dino Past. Add on I just thought of, Dino Past will remain Dino Ranger Black until he finds out that the real hold of the Dino Crystal. So this is a little twist I thought of, after looking it turn out Miss Cheerilee is the new Black Dino Ranger. Being the White Dino Ranger is Diamond Tiara as both the evil and good. This plot is still being plan on.

The third season for the CMC is Ninja Storm, an idea I forgot to put on. Idea come from a Reviewer. He told me that this time Apple Bloom is red, Sweetie Belle as blue and Scootaloo as yellow. He even wanted me to use Snip and Snails as the Thunder Rangers. He left me with the choice of fulling the Green Samurai Ranger. I'll think I'll use Depry's, as fans call her, daughter, Dinky for that roll. Just got the idea and like many others is being plot on.

The fourth season for the CMC is RPM and once more the CMC's take their old three colors. This time they get their powers from a possible future. Joining the are two fillies from that future name Black Gear and Sunflower as RPM Ranger Black and Green. Much later two more fillies from the future appear and RPM Ranger Gold and Silver and they are Cupcake and Pound Cake. Like with the others the Plot being work and the one I got on my mind right now.

I got some background ponies to play a bit of the other Ranger teams. _"Depry and Doctor Whooves become part of the Time Force Rangers, with three Rangers from the past during the time of Nightmare Moon's first transformation."_ Was the same reviewer that told me the team for Ninja Storm. Some more was bring the Mane Six back for SPD, taking the reform villains from my first season and have them do Samurai Rangers. Those are a few ideas I heard of.

That all of the seasons I got for both of them. That is a lot and I sometimes get other stories and may be a long time writing them down. As of right now, these are reminders in case I got get or have more ideas. I'm going to try to finish the two first seasons of Element Rangers and the CMC Rangers. Got more ideas on my seasons I thought of, but again, Ideas are welcome.


	2. Pony Rangers Teams

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here are the Rangers Teams for the Pony Rangers. Some teams haven't got team members yet and one has two same colors but different genders. Here the teams.

* * *

**Element Pony Rangers Season 1-3**

Rainbow Dash-Element Ranger Red (Season 1 and 2), Crystal Pony Red (Season 3)

Fluttershy-Element Ranger Yellow (Season 1 and 2), Crystal Pony Yellow (Season 3)

AppleJack-Element Ranger Blue (Season 1 and 2), Crystal Pony Blue (Season 3)

Pinkie Pie-Element Ranger Pink (Season 1 and 2), Crystal Pony Pink (Season 3)

Rarity-Element Ranger Black (Season 1 and 2), Crystal Pony Black (Season 3)

Twilight Sparkle- Element Ranger Green (Season 1), Element Ranger White (Season 2) Crystal Pony White (Season 3)

* * *

**Pony Rangers Zeo**

Pinkie Pie-Zeo Ranger 1, Pink

Fluttershy-Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow

AppleJack-Zeo Ranger 3, Blue

Rarity-Zeo Ranger 4, Green

Twilight Sparkle-Zeo Ranger 5, Red

Rainbow Dash-Zeo Ranger, Gold

* * *

**Pony Rangers Turbo**

Twilight Sparkle-Red Lightning Turbo Power

AppleJack-Mountain Blaster Turbo Power

Rarity-Desert Thunder Turbo Power

Fluttershy-Dune Star Turbo Power

Pinkie Pie-Wind Chaser Turbo Power

Rainbow Dash-Gear Ranger Gear Power

* * *

**Pony Rangers in Space**

AppleJack-Red Space Ranger

Twilight Sparkle-Blue Space Ranger

Rarity-Yellow Space Ranger

Fluttershy-Pink Space Ranger

Rainbow Dash-Black Space Ranger

Pinkie Pie-Silver Space Ranger

* * *

**Pony Rangers Lost Galaxy **

Cloudchaser-Galaxy Ranger Red

Daring Do-Galaxy Ranger Blue

Princess Candace-Galaxy Ranger Pink

Inkie Pie-Galaxy Ranger Yellow

Blinkie Pie-Galaxy Ranger Green

Flitter-Manga Defender

* * *

**Pony Rangers Lightspeed Rescue**

Trixie-Lightspeed Rescue, Red

Vinyl-Lightspeed Rescue, Blue

Derpy-Lightspeed Rescue, Green

Zecora-Lightspeed Rescue, Yellow

Gilda-Lightspeed Rescue, Pink

Lighting Dust-Titanium Ranger

* * *

**Pony Rangers Time Force**

Time Turner-Time Force Red

Colgate/Minuette-Time Force Pink

Frenzy-Time Force Green. (A changeling that is not part of Queen Chrysalis Changelings)

Lyra-Time Force Yellow

Bon-Bon-Time Force Blue

Braeburn-Quantum Ranger (May change)

* * *

**Pony Rangers Wild Force**

As of now, Team unknown but got a few ideas who.

* * *

**Pony Rangers Ninja Storm**

Lilly-Wind Ranger Red

Rose-Wind Ranger Yellow

Daisy-Wind Ranger Blue

Aloe-Thunder Ranger Crimson

Lotus-Thunder Ranger Navy

?-Samurai Ranger Green

(Team change)

* * *

**Pony Rangers Dino Thunder**

Scootaloo-Dino Thunder Red

Apple Bloom-Dino Thunder Blue

Sweetie Belle-Dino Thunder Yellow

Dino Past-Dino Thunder Black 1 (Give his power to Miss Cheerilee after the gems breaks)

Miss Cheerilee-Dino Thunder Black 2 (Use the Dino Gem after facing a Challenge)

Diamond Tiara-Dino Thunder White (Starts out evil then joins after discover the Rangers identities)

* * *

**Pony Rangers S.P.D.**

Rainbow Mask-S.P.D. Red Ranger

Story Shy-S.P.D. Yellow Ranger

Apple Flower-S.P.D. Blue Ranger

Party Surprise-S.P.D. Pink Ranger

Gem-S.P.D. Green Ranger

Sunlight Spark-S.P.D. Shadow Ranger

(All six are OC's I made up and the Element Rangers are their Ancestors, They all became rangers to member them.)

* * *

**Pony Rangers Mystic Force**

Twilight Sparkle-Red Mystic Ranger

Shining Armor-Yellow Mystic Ranger

Trixie-Blue Mystic Ranger

Rarity-Green Mystic Ranger

Vinyl-Pink Mystic Ranger

The other members that not Rangers I haven't pick yet.

* * *

**Pony Rangers Operation Overdrive**

As of now, Team unknown.

* * *

**Pony Rangers Jungle Fury**

Scootaloo-Jungle Fury Red Tiger Ranger

Sweetie Belle-Jungle Fury Yellow Cheetah Ranger

Apple Bloom-Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger

Shining Armor-Jungle Fury Violet Wolf Ranger

Babs Seed-Jungle Fury White Rhino Ranger

* * *

**Pony Rangers RPM**

Scootaloo-Ranger Operator Series Red

Sweetie Belle-Ranger Operator Series Yellow

Apple Bloom-Ranger Operator Series Blue

Sunflower-Ranger Operator Series Green (Note: This is an OC)

Black Gear-Ranger Operator Series Black (Note: This is an OC)

Cup Cake-Ranger Operator Series Gold (Note: The older vision of the twins)

Pound Cake-Ranger Operator Series Silver (Note: The older vision of the twins)

(Black Gear, Sunflower, older visions of the Cake twins come from a possible future.)

* * *

**Pony Rangers Samurai & Super Samurai**

Twilight Sparkle-Red Samurai Ranger

Lightning Dust-Blue Samurai Ranger

Trixie-Yellow Samurai Ranger

Gilda-Pink Samurai Ranger

Zecora-Green Samurai Ranger

?-Gold Samurai Ranger

* * *

**Pony Rangers Megaforce & Upcoming Super Megaforce**

Solus Flarehorn-Megaforce Red

Eris Sunwing-Megaforce Pink

Rok Stonehoof-Megaforce Black

Gemma Stonehoof-Megaforce Yellow

Tritan Seahawk-Megaforce Blue

(All this rangers are OC's and the only team that are not ponies. They just took form of them)

* * *

That all the teams for the Pony Rangers. Now I'm doing Element Pony Rangers (All three seasons), Pony Rangers Zeo, Pony Rangers Turbo, Maybe Pony Rangers in Space, Pony Rangers Ninja Storm, Pony Rangers Dino Thunder, Pony Rangers RPM, and Pony Rangers Jungle Fury. A fan is doing Pony Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and if anyone wants, the open choices of the Pony Rangers are yours to write, With 20 different Ranger teams I need all the help I can get. You can not chose the Ones I'm doing or the one that a fan doing. If you have ideas on which pony should in the team of Rangers please let me know.


	3. Pony Rangers Zeo Test Scenes

**Phantom Fan 21: **This is a test chapter for Pony Rangers Zeo. This is where the Mane Six get their new ranger powers from Prince Solaris. This happens after the Elements of Harmony are stolen.

* * *

(Five of the Mane Six get their Zeo Rangers powers)

The Mane Six rush in the Command Center that was under the Castle. They quickly rush up to Celestia and Luna.

"Princesses! We got a new threat and we can't call the Elements to morph." Twilight said.

"We know, The Elements have been stolen." Celestia said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean stolen?!" Rainbow ask.

"It appears this new enemy was watching you and knew by taking the Elements away you will be powerless to stop him." Celestia said.

"Dimension Lord knew that?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes, and me and my sister can not find them." Luna said.

"Then that means the Pony Rangers are gone for good." Twilight said.

"Maybe, but there a way for you to fight back." A new voice spoke up.

Everypony watch as a white pony with wings and a horn step out. It was a Stallion and look almost like Celestia but his mane and tail with a light orange and light yellow colors. His Cutie mark was also a sun. He land in front of them as the Mane Six ready to fight.

"Do relax, I'm here to help you." He said.

"Who are you?" Rainbow ask.

"My name is Prince Solaris. I'm from the same dimension as Dimension Lord and I fight against him." He said.

"So why are you here?" Twilight ask.

"I'm here to give you the power to fight Dimension Lord and his Dimension Monsters." Prince Solaris said.

"Really? Cool!" Rainbow said.

Solaris made a crystal, that none of them seen before, appear.

"What that?" AppleJack ask.

"And it so pretty." Rarity eye it.

"These are the Zeo Crystals. With them you can become the new Zeo Rangers." Solaris said.

"Zeo Rangers?" Pinkie ask.

"Yes, When I call for your name please step forward, Pinkie Pie." Solaris said.

Pinkie step forward and a piece of the crystal broke off. It look to be an oval as it let out a pink glow.

"With this Crystal, you will remain as pink and become Zeo Ranger 1, Pink." Solaris said.

Pinkie was cover in pink with white boots on all for hooves, around her neck was a triangle with golden lines. Her helmet was fully pink and her visor was shape like a long oval.

"Fluttershy." Solaris call next.

Fluttershy step forward and another piece broke off, this time with two ovals and let out a yellow glow.

"With this Crystal, you will remain as yellow and become Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow." Solaris said.

Like Pinkie, Fluttershy had white boots and a triangle with gold lines around her neck, only she was yellow and had two ovals on her helmet.

"AppleJack." Solaris call next.

AppleJack step forward and another piece broke off, in a shape of an upside down triangle and give a blue glow.

"With this Crystal, you will remain as blue and become Zeo Ranger 3, Blue." He said.

Like her friends she had white boots and a white triangle with golden lines. Only she was cover in blue and her helmet had an upside down triangle.

"Rarity." Solaris call next.

Rarity step up and another piece broke off, in a shape of a rectangle and give a green glow.

"With this Crystal you will be a new color and become Zeo Ranger 4, Green" He said.

Like the others, she had white boots and a white triangle with golden lines. Only she was cover in green, replacing her black color and her helmet had a rectangle on it.

"Twilight Sparkle." Solaris said next.

Twilight step forward and watch as the last piece that look like a five-pointed star floated over to her.

"With this Crystal, you will be a new color as well and be the new leader of the Zeo Rangers. You will be Zeo Ranger 5, Red." He said.

Like the others, she had white boots and a white triangle with golden lines. Only she was cover in red, replacing her white and her helmet had a five-pointed star on it.

They look over themselves and remove their helmets feeling the new power inside them.

"Wow! This feels great!" AppleJack said.

"Hm, to think that the second unicorn of this group becomes green." Rarity said remembering Twilight's time as a green ranger.

"And I stay as my favorite color!" Pinkie cheer happily.

"I never thought there was a crystal that can do this. We use the Crystal Heart before but noting like this." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, What about Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask Solaris.

Solaris turn to Rainbow Dash who had a big smile on her face. She was the original red ranger and was fine with Twilight being red and was hoping for her new power. But her smile started to fade when Solaris give her a sad look.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but there was only five Zeo Crystals. I'm afraid I can not give you new ranger powers." He explain.

Rainbow stood there in shock. There was only five and he didn't have anything else for her to be a ranger again? She thought she was hearing things but the look on Solaris face told her other wise.

"No...NO! I don't believe it! There got to be a way for me to be a Ranger again! I don't want to be in the side-lines like Twilight once was." She said.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, there noting I can do." Solaris said.

Rainbow just sat down, still not wanting to believe it. Her friends can continue their days as rangers while hers was over. Celestia and Luna place a wing on Rainbow trying to comfit her.

"I'm truly am sorry, but we must take care of Dimension Lord, Zeo Rangers." Solaris said and call out to the new team of Rangers.

"If you to use your power just say 'Zeo!' or what you usually say when you morph." He told them.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, remember what you told me when I lost my powers? Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Twilight said before the group stood in a line.

"Ok, IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Twilight shouted as their Zeo morphers appear on their hooves.

They wave their hooves together before place on hoof over another. With a bright line, their morphing began.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Pinkie said and was cover in her Zeo suit.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!" Fluttershy said and was cover in her Zeo suit.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" AppleJack said and was cover in her Zeo suit.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green." Rarity said and was cover in her new Zeo suit.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red." Twilight said and was cover her new Zeo suit.

* * *

(This is where Rainbow get the gold ranger power.)

Rainbow sat a table feeling highly sad about what had happen this past month. Her friends were out fighting Dimension Lord monsters and she was suck on the side-lines sure she gave Twilight hints ever now and then but it wasn't the same. She pick up and read the paper about her friends defeating another one of the monsters.

"You look like you want to be in there." A voice said.

"Yeah...!" Rainbow said before noticing that the voice was from behind her.

She stood up and turn around to see three ponies that look like each other. The were all brown with yellow mane and tail and they all had gold as their cutie mark.

"Who are you?" Rainbow ask.

"I'm Trice the Wise." The first said.

"I'm Trice the Powerful." The second said

"I'm Trice the Brave." The third said.

"All three of your names is Trice?" Rainbow ask.

"It understandable that you find this confusing but the three of us was once one pony. Together we are Trice Gold and we are the Gold Ranger you been hearing about." Trice the Wise said.

"But was lost the power to do so and need to give our power to somepony until we recover." Trice the Brave said.

"I'll take it." Rainbow said smiling.

"Care to tell us why?" Trice the Powerful ask.

"Me and my Friends use to be the Element Pony Rangers until the Elements of Harmony were stolen. Prince Solaris give my friends new ranger powers but he didn't have any thing for me. I feel left out and want to help my friends." Rainbow said.

"We have heard about these Elements of Harmony. Hm...very well we trust you with our power." Trice the Wise said.

He held out a staff that look to have an ax on the bottom and a symbol on the top she had no clue watch it stand for. She took it and felt a power rush though her. She look at the staff and saw it turn onto a Zeo Morpher.

"You now have power of the Gold Ranger, use it to help your friends." Trice the Powerful said.

Rainbow nods before another on spoke up.

"Be warn, this power will not stay with you for long. It will last until you find your element or until I have recover. But it could leave at any time, make sure you tell your friends this." Trice the Wise told her.

"Right, thanks again. I would let you down." Rainbow said and started to fly off.

_'Hang on girls because the Rainbow Dash is back!' _She thought.

The Zeo Rangers was having a hard time hitting this new Dimension monster. It was far to strong. It knock away Twilight as the other rush to her aid.

"Gah, it way to strong. We need help." She said.

"If only that Gold Ranger show up again." Pinkie said ready to fight some more.

"Not happening Rangers! The Gold Ranger was send home with his tail in between his legs. AHAHAHA!" The Monster laugh.

"What?" The Rangers ask.

"Now time to say good-bye." The monster said and walk closer.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted and everyone turn to see Rainbow Dash running up.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask.

"What are ya doing? Get out of here!" AppleJack shouted.

"Heh, not this time AppleJack, because I got a question for the monster in front of me." Rainbow said.

"Huh? What that?" The Monster ask her.

"What time is it?" Rainbow ask back.

While the question confuse the monster, it surprise the others.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow shouted and made her Zeo Morpher appear.

Rainbow mover her hooves around before placing them in a 'X' shape.

"Gold Ranger Power." She said.

She was cover in a black suit with a gold armor part on top. Her visor was the shape of the symbol as her staff. She too had white boots, in fact she look just like the Gold Ranger they knew only as a Pegasus instead of a Earth-pony.

"Zeo Ranger Gold!" Rainbow shouted ready to be a ranger again.

* * *

Those are test scenes for Pony Rangers Zeo. Once I get the real Season up there will be guesses on how would be the Gold Ranger before Trice is reveal and Rainbow get it. But just because you know in this doesn't mean you can tell every one about it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
